


Always With You

by todcroki



Category: Aphmau (youtuber), Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todcroki/pseuds/todcroki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron knows what will happen to Aphmau if he doesn't take action now. So a story expressed through a letter and his goodbye is something Aphmau could never forget. </p><p> </p><p>A scene based off Episode 81(?) of Minecraft Diaries Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always With You

**Author's Note:**

> lol I wrote this month's ago, some info may be incorrect

**The charcoal that sticks to the small thin wood** that hovers of the parchment that I write on. The words that I hope that will explain everything that I couldn't.

     _"Aphmau,_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..."_

     I stuck the paper into the book she's been writing, knowing that she'll be writing when she's ready to move on.

     _"...When I lost my village, my family, I never thought I could let anyone else in, or even become a part of anyone else's life..."_

     I glance at the bed that comforts my new family. And all I could think in that moment, seeing the beauties in front of me, was;

     _I'm sorry, but I'll be with my old family._

     I silently walk to Aphmau, her raven hair covering a particle of her face, the orb shimmering ever-so-slighty through the cracks of her fingers. She looked like she would protect it even of it cost her life.

     _"...I've been broken since that day, but then I got involved with you, your life..."_

     I would protect you even if it cost my life. I gently lift her fingers and grab the orb. And that's why I'm doing this. The orb burned in my hands. It was like the world was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, that I should....

     _Stop thinking._ You're protecting her. You know what will happen of she opens it.

     _".. I do not regret the time I spent with you. What happen between us that day doesn't make this any better, but everything I said or did were true, please never doubt that..."_

     I look at her beautiful face. Take a good look, Aaron. It's the last time you're seeing it. I brush the hair away from her face, even when her eyes are closed, I could feel the eyes burning through me, the eyes that always questioned me, the ones that I promised to, the ones I trusted, and the ones that trusted me back. I lean in, wanting to make the best out of our very last moments.

     _"...I cannot lose you -- I will not lose my new family. I cannot stop you from opening the Irene Potral, I know what Garroth means to you, I know that you will try to bring him back, and I know that we would lose you..."_

     I felt her lips collided with mine, the sweet taste that I'll never be able to taste ever again. I pull away, her face was the same as before, beautiful.

     _"...Don't worry about me. I don't do this for revenage. My death, was not wasted on a horrible man, but a good one..."_

     I know I've called her beautiful many times already, but there's no other way to describe her, no word that can match up to her beauty, from the inside and out. The vocabulary of beautiful can't stretch any farther but... **beautiful**. She is perfect. And somehow, it's also made her seem fragile.

  _"...You are an amazing Lord without anyone's guidance..."_

     The door is waiting to be opened, and I was the one it was calling for. I walk over to it, the wood slightly creaking under my weight. One sound make me stop,

     "Dada..."

      I turn around, Lilth was sitting up, her eyes filled with wonder and her smile that showed her happiness. I know she wouldn't remember me, but I knew she would understand, she would take my place, she'll be the one comforting her now on.

  _"...As Lord's, we learn to smile through the darkness to guide those who follow us..."_

     That's the last time you'll see her talk, see her walk, see her wonder, see her do anything. Now, tell her that you'll won't be here anymore. She'll understand, she's a smart one.

     She started moving to try to reach me. She'll wake up Aphmau. "Shhh..... She'll take care of you now. I promise." I talk to her smoothly.

     _"...Mourning over my death will bring nothing but pain for those around you..."_

     Lilth calmed down, soon fast asleep again. I headed out the house, and walked towards the tree that held the portal that was connected the Phoenix Drop. The wave of nausea crashed into me, blending in with the bundle of nerves in my stomach. I knew my fate, I accepted, so why do I feel like this?

     I wasn't scare of death, I was welcoming it like an old friend, but I was scared after the death. Scared about Aphmau, about the protection to the people that I've grown close to. We're all not scare of death, but the people we are close to, the aftermath that'll affect them, scares us.

  _"...It's hard, but if you can't find a way to smile for your people, then at least smile for me..."_

     I walk through the woods, the memories crashing hard into me in every step. The moment when I pinned her into the ground with my sword with misunderstanding, the meet-ups at my hideout, the watching of Lillian. The orbs in my pocket of my ripped jeans burn as I got closer, every single memory crashing harder. The time we got back from the Irene's dimension, the breakdowns, the secrets that were realsed and the secrets that were kept. I remembered the paper in the unfinished book, it's words true down to the soul of the person writing it.

     Before I knew it, I was at the portal site. It's white frame slowly growing moss in it's slim cravings, the frame waiting to be lit up again in power. The orbs burning against my thigh, I already knew that I wasn't making a mistake. She loved him, and wanted him back. I was doing the right thing.

     I rise the orb that contain one of the Divine Warrior's power, and in my other hand, a releam breaker. The familiar bright white light surrounded me, the ringing of the bells still continuing from last visit.

 

* * *

 

As expected, the castle-like shrine hasn't changed one bit. The echoes of grunting and swords clashing can be heard all around the semi-empty place. I willed my legs to run to the place.

     The place were everything changed.

     The reason why I'm here.

     I can feel the energy drain from my body, my eyelids felt heavier. The demon, his demonic black sword, inches from Garroth's neck, was smirking as if he has already won. The view of Garroth was just his torn cape and armor, exposing some freshly healed skin.

      _So I guess those visits with Aphmau were real._

     Zane smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, his voice, slow and cold, "Farewell... Dear brother." He rose his sword high in the air, his full black pupils was trained on Garroth, gleaming with proud. He was finally able to beat his older brother.

     I was able to block the incoming attack on Garroth. Zane's smirk was replaced by a shocked expression. "W-what?!" Zane found his voice, " **HOW DID YOU GET--** " his voice was overlapped with the sound of the dimension's barrier cracking between the overworld and Irene's, it's power being drowned by the orb I held in my hand. I could feel the time speeding up, wind thrashing all around us, like as if they were looking for an anchor to them down.

     I could see myself in his blade, the miscellaneous purple stains scattered all across my skin. The same stuff that has been stuck on Aphmau.

     The physical form of the dimension broke like it was glass smashed into the floor. All of us was teleported to the overworld, but our presence shook up the area. It didn't feel stable, like it was having an earthquake. Anymore power added and it could cause a explosion.

     _Always be with you..._

     The last words I'll ever communicate with the person I trusted my past with, passed through my mind. It echoes in my mind as if the tunnel it flowed in never stopped.

     _Always be with you..._

     I knew Garroth was behind me, watching all this happening, feeling emotion he hated, the feeling of helplessness. I knew my fate. I knew he would protect her. I knew I had done the impossible and had gotten involved in someone's life.

     **_Always be with you..._**

     The thought was getting stronger at each passing moment. I ran to Zane, my bandana falling off in the process. I grabbed Zane by his neck. His skin was paper white again and the black pupils was pale blue again. All he did was laugh. He howls in laughter, like it was a taunt that I couldn't kill him.

     **_Always be with you..._**

     And he was right. I couldn't kill him alone. He stops and looks at me straight in the eye. "Come to get revenage I see." He smirks. I had to stop myself from letting out a laugh. "No." I flatly answered. He looked confused.

     **_Always be with you..._**

     I dropped my sword, grab the orb from my pocket. He looks at the orb, his expression changed to horrified once he realized what I'm about to do. "H-How?! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?!" he struggled to get out of my grasp, but I tighten it. He yells in frustration, "YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

     **Always be with you...**

     It was my turn to smirk, "Good." As those words left my mouth, I heard Zane yells.

     **Always be with you...**

     Zane yells in pain as if he's being teared limb from limb. As in I, I feel numb. I cannot feel the wind rushing around us. I cannot feel the earth shaking underneath us. I cannot feel my head pounding against my skull as the memories flood like water rushing out of a broken dam. I could only feel the love in every memory with her.

     Always be with you...

     The scene is white. I feel no gravity pushing on me. I feel like the wind that was desperately trying to find it's anchor. But I was free. I was free from gulit, from pain. The strings I was attached and played with, that day I lost everything, was finally cut. I know she might not forgive me but I'm okay with that. I just hope that she knows.

    _"I'll always be with you._

_-Aaron."_


End file.
